Keeping the Family
by Kiss-This2010
Summary: Nora accuses George of cheating on her with his ex-wife, Abby. Only George and the kids know the truth, but how do they prove it? Will the entire family split?
1. Accusations and Soapy Situations

George and Nora Venturi sat on the couch on a Friday afternoon for a much needed rest. The television was playing an old movie that had driven the kids out of the room. However, such re-runs were exactly what the couple needed after a hectic week with five kids. She would snuggle up close to her husband and he would wrap his arms around her. Everything was peaceful. Until the phone rang. Naturally this happened every time George and Nora decided to have some alone time. With two teenagers, the phone rang constantly. Plus Derek had a hockey game today, so it could be one of his teammates.

"Hello?" George had picked it up. "Oh, hello, Abby." Abby is George's ex-wife and the mother of Derek, Edwin, and Marti. Giving a kiss to his wife, George excused himself to the kitchen to take the call. As awkward as this was, Nora had learned to deal with it. Abby had insisted on staying close to the family, while as Dennis, Casey and Lizzy's father, had chosen to only see the girls once in a blue moon. It was good for the kids, but not so much for Nora. It was five minutes before George called in the kids.

"Derek, Edwin, Marti! Your mother is on the phone!" Marti came leaping down the stairs, squealing in delight. The boys followed her not so enthusiastic. Their mother insisted on treating them like kids Marti's age. Even though she was around often, she never went to any of Derek's hockey games or to any of Edwin's award ceremonies for school. In fact, Abby seemed to live in a fantasy live with them, something only Marti seems to enjoy. The kids entered the kitchen as George walked back out.

"What did she want?" asked Nora.

"To ask when Derek's next game was. Abby has never shown the slightest interest in the kid's activities. I was always happy she shared interest in the kids at all. Marti adores her. This will be good for them." He sat back down on the couch next to her.

"She wants to come to a hockey game?" Nora raised an eyebrow.

"Now that I think about it that does sound odd for her. She has a no violence policy." George shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as she doesn't stay for dinner." When Derek's team won games, the entire team went out for burgers. When they lost, the family made Derek's favorite dinner and reminded him how great he was. It was a Derek Tradition.

"We'll see. I think I should start dinner. Derek is playing the first place team tonight. Might I remind you that they are undefeated?" Nora laughed as George went back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom." Casey and Lizzy had just come down the stairs.

"Girls, what are you up to?"

"Not much, just looking for a way to get out of Derek's hockey game."

"Me too. Abby's coming," groaned Nora.

"As in the Abby- Derek's Mom? As in the woman who was married to George before you. As in Abby-" Casey clamped a hand over her sister's mouth. She knew how uncomfortable her mother was around Abby. The woman looked at the three of them as if they were the scum beneath her shoe.

"Yes, that Abby. And she might be staying for dinner. Isn't that lovely?" Nora got up off the couch. "So if I have to suffer, so do you."

"Casey, you are off the hook for tonight!" Derek had just walked back in.

"Was I on the hook?"

"Well, if my team lost you were in charge of making chocolate chip cookies. But my dear mother will be able to do that for me. However, you can take on the job of washing my clothes." With a smirk he walked upstairs. Casey folded her arms with a huff.

"We're leaving in five minutes," yelled George after him. "Abby is going to meet us at the rink." The ride there was unusually quiet, even Derek could not think of anything to see. Of course, this could be either the fact that his mother was finally coming to a game, or his team was going to lose. Casey and Lizzy were pouting about being dragged along. Marti was playing with her imaginary friends and Edwin seemed to have nothing to say. George and Nora just exchanged nervous glances. As they were walking in, Abby found them.

"Derek! Edwin! And my little Marti!" Marti ran to her mother.

"A little overdressed?" whispered Casey to Nora and Lizzy.

"Casey," warned Nora, while Lizzy bit back a laugh. Abby was wearing a black mid-length skirt with a low cut red top. She looked lost at the rink.

"Hi, Mom, bye, Mom. I got to go warm up." Derek gave her a small wave and practically ran to the locker room.

"Bye Derek! Good luck!" She smiled down at Marti and gave Edwin a hug. "Hello George," she greeted him warmly and also with a hug that caused Nora to frown. George smiled nervously and pulled away.

"Abby, you remember Nora, Casey, and Lizzy?"

"Of course," she said with a fake smile. "Shall we find our seats?"

The group headed off to find seats. Once they found seven together, who was going to sit by who became a problem. Marti sat in between her mother and father with Edwin on the other side of Abby. Nora sat next to George and her girls beside her. Much to Edwin's dismay, Abby fawned over him and Marti until the game began. The game was a beat-down and Derek's team lost badly. The family left to wait for him by the car.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take Edwin, Marti, and Derek back to your house with me. That way I get a little private time with them." Abby smiled her coy smile, looking at Nora.

"That would be great. I'm sure they would love that," said George stepping between the two women before Nora snapped. She had held her tongue the entire night. Even Casey and Lizzy had been usually silent. He knew how awkward this was for them; Abby was not exactly kind to them. This was something George could not figure out. Nora was so wonderful and everyone liked her, so what was Abby's problem?

"We would?" asked Edwin.

"What was that sweety?"

"Nothing, Mom," he said quickly, glaring at Lizzy who had began to laugh.

"Well then George, I believe Abby knows how to get back to our house, so there is no need to by hanging around here. Let's go get dinner started." Nora pulled gently on his arm, leading them to their car.

"See you at home," called George. Casey and Lizzy were trying to hold back their laughter at Edwin who was making faces behind his mother's back. Once in the car, Nora released a sigh.

"I can't believe you invited her over for dinner. I don't know if I'll make it through!" exclaimed Nora.

"Yeah, George. She treats us like-" Casey seemed unable to finish her sentence.

"Like we don't exist. She completely ignores us," finished Lizzy.

"Maybe you should try a little harder," shrugged George. "I try to pretend she is just a friend that gets on my nerves a bit, but I have to put up with because she is an overall nice person."

"She is your ex-wife, George. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the woman who you married after her. She isn't supposed to like me. "

"Nora, please, for the kids?"

"I'll keep my mouth shut through dinner, but if she makes one peep about the house or my girls I'm going to have to-"

"Mom," warned Casey.

"Sorry. Plus, I don't like the way she looks at you."

"Looks at me?"

"Yes. That 'I've got something up my sleeve' look."

"Nora, really? She just wants to spend some time with her children. Can you at least live with that?"

"I'll try, but only because she is the mother of your children," she gave her husband one final glare before facing the window and leaving the car in silence for the entire ride home.

Conversation at dinner was mostly Abby, George, and Marti. Casey and Lizzy both excused themselves early saying they had homework. Edwin and Derek kept shooting indistinct glances at each other and then back at their mother. Nora ate in silence. Once everyone was finished, she finally spoke.

"George, I believe it is our night to do the dishes. Kids, why don't you say good bye to your Mom and hop on up stairs to do your homework?"

"Nora, nonsense. I will help you and George with the dishes." Abby began picking up the plates around her and headed into the kitchen. Nora gave George a desperate glance and followed her in. George and Abby washed the dishes and Nora dried. George and Abby joked and laughed just like he and Nora usually did. Nora was relieved when the phone rang.

"I'll get it."

"Thanks dear, I'm covered in soap. If it's for me, tell them I'll call them back in a jiffy." He gave her a smile, which she ignored. It turned out to be a client of his, so she told him that he would call them back and hung up. When she walked back into the kitchen, she dropped the phone at the sight in front of her.

Abby had her arms around George's neck pinning him between her and the sink and they were kissing.


	2. Closets and Couches

Chapter 2: Closets and Couches

Chapter 2: Closets and Couches

Lizzy sat on her bed when there was three knocks on her door. Three knocks meant meet in the game closet. She counted to fifty and leapt off the bed. Peeking out of her room, she made sure the coast was clear. She walked casually towards the closet, noting her family's where-about. Casey was in her room studying; Marti was playing with her new doll, and judging by the noise coming from Derek's room he was occupied as well. Three knocks on the closet door and she was permitted entrance. Edwin was sitting in the corner.

"Family check?" whispered Edwin.

"Casey- studying. Marti-playing dolls. Derek- Dereking."

"Dad and Nora downstairs with Mom. Have a seat."

"What is this about?"

"Mom." Lizzy looked at Edwin in confusion.

"Well you know how she took us home from the game?" She nodded. "She started talking about being a family again. I thought it was just for Marti at first, but she was kept talking about doing thinks together like we used to before the divorce."

"But that would be kind of hard seeing as Mom and George are married."

"I know. So, I said that we'd have three new members of the family to have fun with. All she said was 'We'll see.'" Edwin looked down at the floor before continuing. "Mom never wanted the divorce. She said that she and Dad could work it out, but Dad never tried that hard. Finally, she realized that Dad wasn't going to give in and she said that if he wasn't going to be apart of the family any more, than neither was she. She ran off and Dad got full custody of us."

"But she's always been at your birthdays and stuff."

"Yeah, she started that as soon as Dad and Nora set a wedding date. I think she thought she was going to be replaced as a mother."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I think she wants Dad back." Lizzy stared at him.

"But she can't have him back! Mom loves him! I've never seen her so happy before George," exclaimed Lizzy. Edwin shushed her, pressing his ear up against the door. When he was satisfied that no one heard he went on.

"I know that and you know that, but she doesn't. And I don't think Dad realizes who he is dealing with."

"What did Derek say?" asked Lizzy, but Edwin shook his head.

"He wasn't paying any attention. He was still sulking about losing the game. I don't think he comprehended what Mom was saying." A loud commotion downstairs caused both of them to jump. There was some brief yelling and then a door slammed.

"Sounds like Mom finally lost it with her. I guess we won't have to worry about your Mom any more tonight," she gave a weak smile which he shrugged off.

"George I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear any excuses or fake reasons! Just tell me how long this has been going on behind my back!" Startled, Lizzy and Edwin looked at each other and began to creep out of the closet. Neither heard George's reply. Casey came out of her room down the hall.

"Do you know what is going on?" she asked. Both shook their heads no.

"Never? Nothing is going on? Then explain to me what I just saw!" Nora's voice was loud and clear, but George was not yelling back. Casey rushed to the stairs, her siblings close behind. Nora was standing with her back to the stairs facing George in the kitchen. Abby must have been the one to slam the door.

"She pounced on me…I didn't…I mean," George was at a loss for words and was staring desperately at his wife. "Kids, go back upstairs," he said once he caught sight of them. Nora whirled around, her face red in anger.

"What happened?" asked the ever-so-brave Casey.

"Nothing we can't work out, so just go on-"

"Nothing we can't work out? Are you kidding me? George this isn't something to joke about!" Casey could tell her mother was furious about something, but she could not decide what. "Upstairs, NOW!" The three ran back upstairs. Nora's shouting must have penetrated Derek's music or upset Marti, because Derek was holding her as the other three climbed the stairs. Marti had tears in her eyes.

"What is going on down there?" asked Derek.

"I don't know. Mom is furious about something and Abby left," replied a puzzled Casey. Shouting could still be heard downstairs.

"Do you think Mom did something?" inquired Derek.

"Honestly I don't know- I've never seen Mom that mad before."

"Except when her and Dad were about to get divorced," whispered Lizzie. Casey put a comforting arm around her.

"But that's not going to happen, Liz. George loves Mom. They'll get over this." Another door slammed and all was silent downstairs.

"I vote Derek goes down and asks what is up," said Edwin. Lizzy nodded in agreement.

"Why me?" Derek shook his head. "No way. Casey should do it."

"Why is it up to us?"

"Because you are the oldest; their first born. They love you the most," replied Edwin confidently.

"Fine. I'll check on Mom and Derek can check on George." Casey finally agreed. "But someone needs to put Marti to sleep."

"Fine, me and Edwin will do that." Lizzie took a still sniffling Marti from Derek.

"Operation Nora and Dad- hands in!" shouted Edwin.

"Don't you mean George and Mom?"

"How about Mom and Dad?"

"Ok. Hands in!" Edwin put his hand out first; Lizzie and Casey were quick to follow. Marti reached up to add to the pile and with a regretful sigh, Derek joined them. "Break!"

When Derek and Casey came downstairs they saw George getting out blankets and pillows and putting them on the couch. Casey gave Derek a good luck pat and shoved him towards his father. She knew that if George was in the living room, Nora was in their room. Knocking first, she slowly opened the door. Nora was crying into her pillow on their bed.

"Mom?" Casey cautiously entered. Nora lifted her head and wiped her eyes before turning to her daughter.

"Hello, honey. Do you need something?" Casey could tell that her mother was trying to play it cool, but it wasn't working very well.

"Mom, what happened?" Nora sighed and patted the bed for Casey to sit down.

"I guess you are all worried, huh?" Casey nodded, urging her mother to go on. "I…I don't even know. I went to answer the phone and I come back to…"

"Mom…it can't be that bad." Nora shook her head.

"I don't want to turn you against him. He is so good to you and Lizzie."

"And he's great for you too."

"No…not like I thought," sighed Nora. Casey wiped a tear that had begun to roll down her mother's cheek. "I think he's been cheating on me. I caught him with Abby tonight."

Casey stared at her for a moment before wrapping her into a hug. This couldn't be happening- not George. George loved Nora! How could he do this to her?

"Hey Dad!" Derek jumped into his favorite recliner. What did those kids think he was going to say? Clearly this was something him and Nora were to work out. This wasn't the first time George had to sleep on the couch. However, his dad looked sadder than usual. "Women…they're a piece of work, huh?"

"It wasn't her, Derek. It was me." George took a seat on his 'bed'. "I mean, it wasn't even me! I didn't do anything…Nora came in at the wrong moment…"

"Dad, whatever it is, just blow it off," smirked Derek, grabbing the remote. "Nora will get over it. Just give it time."

"No she won't. She blew this whole thing out of proportion. Abby tried to kiss me and I held her off, but Nora thought…"

"You were cheating on her…" murmured Derek. Great. What was he supposed to say to that? "But you weren't right? Cheating on her, I mean."

"No! I would never do something like that! I love her!"

"Then tell her that."

"I did."

"Well, tell her again. Nora can't stay mad at you for long. Plus, she has to realize you never meant to hurt her." The two sat in silence for a moment before George looked at the clock.

"OH! Marti!"

"Dude- got you covered. Edwin and Liz are putting her to bed." About this time, Casey walked back upstairs, but not before giving both of them a look of disgust. "I guess I should be a good step-brother and go see what crawled up her-"

"Derek!"

"Yeah, yeah. Going. Hope the couch is comfortable. You'll be back in bed by tomorrow night."

Edwin and Lizzie had just gotten Marti to fall asleep and were back in the closet. They were discussing scenarios that could have caused their parents to be acting the way they were. They heard Casey stomp by and they poked their heads out just as Derek came up after her. Neither one seemed to notice their little siblings.

"This shouldn't take long to fix," said Derek coolly. He began to walk past Casey, but she put a hand to his chest.

"Shouldn't take long to fix? Are you kidding me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean Nora just needs to sleep it off-"

"George has been 'sleeping' it off pretty well. How long has he been going behind Mom's back?" Derek stared at her angry face.

"Never?"

"Ha! You Venturi's are all the same! I bet that's why you're the player you are. You learned from the best." Casey stormed to her room and slammed the door.

"You McDonald's overreact to everything!" Derek stalked off in the other direction to his room. Edwin and Lizzie stared at each other.

"This can't be good."


	3. Popcorn and Plans

Chapter 3: Popcorn and Plans

Chapter 3: Popcorn and Plans

"So you're saying that George was cheating on Mom?" Lizzie sat on the edge of Casey's bed.

"Yes! Can you believe that? And Derek thinks its no big deal!" She was pacing back and forth in front of her sister.

"Are you sure that George isn't telling the truth? I mean, he loves Mom, he would never try to hurt her."

"Well he doesn't have to try anymore. He hurt her bad," sighed Casey. While telling Lizzie what their mom had seen, she had been getting into clothes to sleep in. "Come on- we're sleeping with Mom tonight. I've got an old movie she likes. Could you go down and pop some popcorn with M&Ms?"

"Of course." An apprehensive Lizzie walked down the stairs. She could see George sitting quietly in the middle of the lonely couch. Even the TV was off- a rare occurrence in the house. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't even notice Lizzie sneak by. When she entered the kitchen, however, she found someone else digging through their popcorn supply.

"Edwin? What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the buttered popcorn. Dad doesn't like the salted kind, but that's all that is down here." Lizzie went over to a different cabinet and pulled out a box.

"Here." She shoved the buttered popcorn into his hands in exchange for a package of salted. "Mom likes the salted because she puts M&Ms in it."

"Oh yeah- I forgot." He placed his bag in the microwave and set the timer. "So you got popcorn duty too?"

"Yep. So what do you think about this whole thing?"

"Sadly, I think this has everything to do with my mom trying to break up our family. She knows that if Nora kicks Dad out he'll have to go somewhere- and Mom's arms are always open." The timer went off and Edwin pulled out his bag.

"I just can't believe Mom thinks George would really cheat on her. We need to stick together!" said Lizzie gallantly as she took her turn with the microwave.

"The only problem is that Casey and Derek are as mad as Nora and Dad." Edwin sighed.

For some reason he felt responsible for all of this. His mother was driving a stake between the family. It was all her fault everyone was fighting. When George had married Nora, Edwin had not been so sure how all of this was going to work. However as the months passed, it felt more and more right. His new step-sisters were not strangers and his step-mom was becoming more like a mother to him every day. Now, all of this was falling apart. Everything the two families had worked for to become one, vanished in an hour.

"I've got to go- Casey and Mom are waiting on me. Meet me in the closet at midnight. We need a better plan." Lizzie removed her popcorn from the microwave and grabbed a bag of M&Ms.

"Deal. Keep your mind open for new ideas. See you at midnight."

Lizzie tiptoed out of her Mom's room at eleven fifty-five. Casey and Nora were sound asleep on the bed- they would never know she was gone. About an hour into the movie they had both dozed off and did not even hear her turn off the movie. She shut the door quietly and continued up to the game closet on the second floor. In the living area, George was asleep on the couch and Derek was snoozing in the recliner. A hockey game was still playing on the television, the volume down low. Edwin must already be upstairs. Three knocks later she entered the game closet with her brother.

"Any good news?" Edwin asked hopefully as she sat down.

"No. Mom's still upset. I haven't seen her this distraught since her and Dad got a divorce."

"Dad is just confused I think. He never cheated on Nora, honest." He had a desperate look in his eyes, trying to make Lizzie believe him.

"I trust you, but Mom swore she saw him and Abby kissing."

"And that's true, but Abby was kissing Dad, not the other way around." They both sighed, sitting for a while trying to think of something to do.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Lizzie after a few minutes. Edwin looked up in excitement. "We have to make them realize how much they love each other! A romantic dinner for two or a bed-in-breakfast. They love each other, so all we have to do is remind them!"

"Perfect!" Both of them were beaming, proud of their new plan. Until Edwin spoke up. "Er, Liz? How are we going to pull that off? We can't do it alone…"

"So we get Derek and Casey involved," said Lizzie matter-of-factly.

"But they're still mad at each other."

"They don't have to know they're working together."

"Genius! Pure genius! Derek wants Dad to be happy as much as Casey wants Nora to be. All we have to do is get them to think they're working on their own, but really, they're working together." His eyes lit up with the idea. He reached over and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "Let's get planning."

"Well, first we need something to get them on talking terms first. So anything romantic might be too much. It needs to be something small; something that makes them work together."

"Something that they both care for..."

"Well, they both love all of us. But how are we going to do anything that could make them talk to each other?"

"I could break my leg- that would cause them both to worry and lean on each other." Lizzie looked skeptically at him.

"You're going to break your leg? That could be a little painful."

"Yea, it might not be worth it," grumbled Edwin. He began to doodle on the paper. He drew a stick figure doing cartwheels.

"What is that?" Lizzie leaned over, looking at his creation.

"Me."

"It looks like Marti's bear when she draws." All of the sudden, something dawned on Lizzie. "It's perfect!"

"Actually, it's a very mediocre masterpiece, but thanks anyway."

"No, stupid. My plan. Listen up."

For the next hour and a half the two cooked up a plan that was sure to bring their parents out of seclusion. And they didn't even need Derek and Casey for this master plan. Tomorrow, Operation Mom and Dad would be in the works.


	4. Marti and Dolly

Marti and Dolly

Marti and Dolly

Lizzie and Edwin crept quietly into their youngest sibling's room. Marti was sleeping soundly, a stuffed rabbit in the crook of her arm. It was all planned out. They would steal Dolly and hide it during the night. Then when Marti woke up in the morning to find her favorite stuffed animal missing, the whole house would look for it. It was a stretch of the imagination that this could bring George and Nora back together, but it would sure bring them out of seclusion. Now all they had to do was take Dolly without Marti waking up. Edwin reached out to grab it, but Lizzie grabbed his arm.

"We have to find something to replace it so she doesn't realize it's gone before morning," she whispered.

Creeping to the basket where all of Marti's friends were kept. She picked out a puppy that was around the same size as the precious rabbit they were attempting to steal. Tip-toeing back to the bedside she shook it in her step-brother's face. He rolled his eyes, taking it. Lizzie gently lifted Marti's arm up the slightest bit and slipped Dolly out. Flawlessly Edwin slipped the puppy in just as Lizzie let go of her arm. Smiling triumphantly, they skipped out of the room.

They had already agreed to hide it beneath the kitchen sink. The one place no one would think to look for two reasons. One, Marti didn't like small, dark places. Two, that was the crime scene. Everyone had avoided the kitchen at all costs except for the popcorn last night. And even that was left to Edwin and Lizzie. It was not hard to sneak past the snoring George and Derek. Once the rabbit was safely under the sink, Lizzie and Edwin parted ways to await the morning.

* * *

"DOLLY!" George, Derek, and Edwin jerked awake. Upstairs, Marti was screaming and crying. "DOLLY!"

The frantic young girl tore down the stairs in her nightgown. Tears were streaming down her face; a puppy was clutched in her right hand. Seeing her brothers and father spread out across the living room, she rushed to them. Jumping into her father's arms, she continued to cry.

"Marti, what happened?" George asked with sincere concern. He reached for a tissue, wiping her eyes. "Baby, talk to me."

"I woke up this morning and- and...Dolly wa-was was gone! She mu-musta run away!" sniffled Marti. Big brother Derek came to the rescue.

"Marti, you and I both know that Dolly would never run away from you! She loves you."

"THEN SOMEBODY STOLE HER!" Letting out an exasperated screech, she buried her head in George's chest.

Edwin could not believe how well this was working. As if on cue, Nora, Casey, and Lizzie walked sleepily into the room. It was a Sunday, so no one had to be at work. This could not have happened at a more perfect time. Nodding to Lizzie, he went over to play the part of concerned brother. Once Marti caught sight of Nora, she leapt away from George and went straight to her step-mother.

"Nora! Dolly is missing!" The woman lifted Marti into her arms, rubbing her back gently in a circular motion. The little girl sobbed into Nora's robe. Lizzie went and sat next to George and Derek, who Casey was looking at with disgust.

"Which one's Dolly again?" Lizzie asked innocently, deciding to cover her tracks.

"The rabbit," whispered a distracted George. Everyone in the house knew what happened when one of Marti's animals was lost. The whole house looked for it because it not, no one got anything done. If Marti was upset, the whole house was going to be in a wreck until that rabbit was found.

"Edwin, why don't you break out that detective kit?" suggested Derek. He had a queer look on his face. Edwin squirmed.

"I don't know...Weren't you telling me to grow out of that?"

"Yea, Ed, that'd be fun!" exclaimed Lizzie. If the detectives were the ones who stole the rabbit, then how could they get caught? The plan was flawless. "Marti, do you want to help us?" The head that was buried into Nora's shoulder shook. "Well then, Edwin, let's get to work.

The two practically ran upstairs. Once they were safely in Edwin's room, where the kit was kept, they both burst out talking.

"It's working perfectly!"

"Did you see the way Marti is hanging on Nora?"

"Or how concerned everyone is?"

"All we have to do is keep them away from the rabbit and the more time Nora and George have to spend together!" said Lizzie in a rush. Everything was going according to plan. Edwin unearthed his detective kit form under the bed and opened it.

"AH HA!" Both of them jumped. Derek was standing at the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" demanded Edwin.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you two stole Dolly." He said simply and walked away. Lizzie and Edwin exchanged a panicked look and rushed to the door.

"Wait! Come back!" Derek's head popped out from the corner.

"Thought you'd say that. I want in."

"Ok! We'll tell you everything," rushed Lizzie. Smirking, Derek went back to his brother's room.

"Let's hear it. Why did you pick now, of all times, to aggravate Marti?" He plopped down on the bed, surveying the two nervous kids in front of him.

"Well...we knew that Marti would get real upset and make everyone look for Dolly..."

"And we figured that would cause Nora and George to have to work together for Marti..."

"And..."

"That would bring them back together," continued Derek, his eyes widening. "It's brilliant! Genius!"

"You like it?" asked Lizzie skeptically.

"Do you think I want to go through another divorce? Look- Dad loves Nora, but they can't love each other if they are fighting over something so stupid. And plus, I like Lizzie. Casey, I could do without, but you're growing on me." Lizzie rolled her eyes at the should-be compliment. "And plus, if this brings them back together, I want some of the credit, so I can rub it in Casey's face

"Well, it's a whole lot easier when you're on board."

They filled him in on the rest of the plan and where the rabbit was hidden. Edwin and Lizzie dawn their detective gear and headed downstairs. After about an hour of interviewing family members, the search was officially on. They scattered about, searching places Marti had last seen her doll. As much as possible, the three tried to keep Nora and George in the same area. Neither adult said a word to each other and stayed outside an invisible proximity. It was as if they got electrocuted if they got within ten feet of each other.

Nora walked into the kitchen, pausing slightly at the door. She could hardly look at the sink, for the awful memory kept playing through her mind. She could still see her husband pressed up against the sink, another woman's lips pressed against his. She had spent all last night running through an imaginary list in her head. What had happened to send him back to Abby? Was it something she said, something she did? Distracted, she tore through cabinets, not really looking inside of them.

"Mom?" Casey came into the room. The teenager could see her mother was suffering more than she thought. Even though George had cheated on her, she still loved him. Casey knew what she had to do- she had to get them back together. Maybe George was telling the truth, maybe he had nothing to do with it.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Did you find it?" Keep it casual, thought Casey. She knew she could not be blunt about her thoughts of the two getting back together, Nora was still too upset.

"No," sighed Nora. She took a seat in a chair and the table. Casey half-heartedly opened a few more cabinets and drawers. "Do you think she left it at the hockey game?"

"No," Casey shook her head. "She had it at dinner." She continued moving down the line of doors beneath the counter. She opened the one directly beneath the sink and started to close it when Nora cried out.

"There! You found it!" Casey stooped down and sure enough, there was Dolly. She pulled out the rabbit, its button eyes and thread smile mocking them. Both women jumped up in excitement. Casey handed Dolly to her mother, who was already calling Marti. Three hours of searching finally paid off.

Marti came sprinting into the room. "DOLLY! You're okay! Oh, I promise never to let it happen again." She snuggled up to the rabbit, cuddling it. Then she swept Nora up into a big hug and did the same for Casey.

"You found it?" asked George astonished. He, Derek, Edwin, and Lizzie had just entered the kitchen.

"Actually Casey found her." Nora could not help but smile at her step-daughter's joy. This is why she loved being a mother. She watched as George scooped up his giggling daughter into his arms, kissing her. Now that was the man she married. He even gave Casey a hug, who, to Nora's surprise, did not pull away. George set Marti down, letting her thank Edwin and Lizzie.

This would be the moment where they would have hugged. George would have kissed her on the head and they would have smiled down at their happy family. A sad look passed over Nora's face. What was going to happen to them- to the kids? Their two families had grown so close together since they got married. George, still beaming, looked at Nora, but seeing the hurt in her eyes, turned his head.

It would take a while, for scars to heal, but maybe, just maybe they could live the love they had for each other.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to post- I am in the process of writing another Harry Potter fic, and this one find of got pushed away. Sorry for that. More coming up next. I'm predicting 2-3 more chapters till the end.


	5. Kitchens and Tears

Casey put the noodles on to boil, Derek was mixing a sauce, Edwin was making salad, and Lizzie was setting up the table

Casey put the noodles on to boil, Derek was mixing a sauce, Edwin was making salad, and Lizzie was setting up the table. Marti was upstairs playing with Dolly, who she thought had run away because she felt neglected. After a long day at school, the kids were at home while their parents ran to work and the grocery store. They had less than an hour to prepare the dinner they had planned last night. Now that everyone was certain Nora and George had to get back together, they had come up with a plan that could not fail.

They had set their large table for two. It had a red tablecloth with candles and the good china. They would have a spaghetti dinner for them all set up when they got home. Spaghetti was a very cliché thing to prepare for a romantic dinner, but it always worked in the movies, according to Lizzie. Just as they were putting on the finishing touches, George walked through the door.

"What's this?" he asked casually.

"Mom told us to put it together!" answered Lizzie quickly. George looked surprised, but didn't say a word.

"Well, I'm going to go get changed, but I'll be down in a second." He went to the bedroom, humming.

"Mom told us to put it together?" asked Derek. "Come on. You could have at least said something more romantic."

"I got nervous. I don't like lying!"

"Come on, we better get going before Mom comes home." Casey waved for them to leave the kitchen. Right on cue, Nora came in. All four of them dove behind a bookcase in the living room.

"Hello?" Nora called out. Luckily, Marti did not answer; she must have fallen asleep. Nora shrugged and continued into the kitchen. "What is this?"

"The kids said you made it," came George's reply. He must have come back without them noticing.

"The kids…what?" Nora poked her head out of the kitchen door, searching the room. They practically held their breath, but she did not see them.

"It's only set for two. Why don't you have a seat?" She must have hesitated because he added, "Please?"

"I have work to do," said Nora sternly.

"So do I." Outside Casey and Derek exchanged nervous glances. Inside Nora and George stood on opposite ends of the kitchen.

"Alright then," she said moving past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"You are my work. We need to talk." Nora shook him off, shaking her head. George impatiently stepped in her way. "Nora, I did not have an affair with Abby. What you saw was a desperate woman trying to make me come back to her."

"Well it worked." Tears threatening to fall, Nora turned away. "I can't love a man who goes around kissing his ex-wife."

"You don't have too. She is never stepping foot in this house again. I'll get a restraining order against her. I'll do whatever it takes to-"

"To what? Keep her away from you? To make sure the attraction isn't too strong," she choked out. "I gave you my heart, George, and I was afraid I was going to get hurt. I took my walls down for you. I brought my children into your house. My girls moved schools and sacrificed so much for me…all because I loved you."

Nora sunk down to the floor, tears of hatred and pain running down her cheeks. She resented him for cheating on her and hated the way she still loved him. Any other man would have walked away- packed up and left. George loved her too much to do that. He was standing by the table with a look of compassion and worry in his eyes. Slowly he sat down beside her, but left space so they were not touching.

"Nora, I know that Abby kissing me meant nothing. I know that I made the right decision in marrying you. I know that I love you. And what hurts me the most is that I know you love me too, but that it's hurting you do to so." Gently he wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"When I saw her all over you…" began Nora in a shaking voice. George shook his head, cupping her face in his hands.

"I know it hurt you, but it never meant anything to me. Nothing between you and me has changed." She searched his eyes, afraid of what she might see. However, the calmness of his face and voice surrendered her to the fact he was telling the truth.

"I love you," she murmured. George's eyes brightened with anticipation. "But I don't know if I can trust you. I want to so badly…"

"Let me help you get through this."

He stood up, offering her a hand. She accepted it, letting him pull her to her feet. George swiftly walked over to her chair, pulling it out for her. Laughing slightly, Nora took a seat. He went to his place at the table and began spooning out the spaghetti.

"They really didn't like seeing us fight did they?" asked Nora, thinking of her children with affection.

"I think they didn't want to see us hurt," came the reply. "But I hope Casey cooked the spaghetti, because Derek is hopeless with noodles."

The two's joyful laughter reached their anxious children beyond the door. They all breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they had succeeded at making peace between their parents. It was high-fives around the circle, and then off to give Nora and George some well deserved privacy.

**A/N:** I know it wasn't very long, but I split this chapter with the next one. Only one more chapter guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and for hanging with me through the horribly spaced updates.


	6. Laughter and Kisses

Nora knocked gently on her eldest daughter's door. When she got the ok to enter, she pushed open the door and gently shut it behind her. Casey and Lizzie were on Casey's bed apparently just talking. Nora took a seat on the edge of the bed looking graciously at her daughters' smiling faces.

"I want to thank both of you for everything you have done in the past few days."

"Really, Mom its no big deal," said Casey. Nora shook her head.

"I know what it was must have put you through. Seeing me like that must have been hard, especially since you knew my pain was for nothing and I couldn't see that. I love George with all of my heart, just like I love the two of you. I guess I overreacted to the thought of losing him. I'm just happy that I have such great daughters who look after me." Nora reached over and pulled them into a hug.

"Really, Mom, it was all Lizzie and Edwin. Derek and I were two busy fighting like you and George to see the truth," added Casey looking at her little sister, who blushed.

"I just didn't want to see you hurt. After Edwin explained what happened, it all made sense. Abby really wanted George back and Edwin said she'd do anything to get him. We really didn't want you and George to get a divorce. We are a family now!" insisted Lizzie. Nora wrapped her arms around her two girls.

"Thank you." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Ahh…Mom don't cry!" Casey was beginning to tear up as well. Lizzie rolled her eyes. She did not inherit the "crying" gene. Thank goodness.

"You two look ridiculous. What are you crying for!?" They all burst out laughing. After a small moment of silence, Casey spoke.

"It's awfully romantic. That's the way I saw it…Two families came together because two people loved each other. The kids argued and fought through it all. Then when those two beautiful people came into a fight, it was the kids that showed them how much they loved each other." They all sighed, cuddling up on Casey's bed.

"Does anyone want to play circus with me?" Marti poked her head into the room. Smiling, all three got up. Nora picked up the young girl.

"Only if I get to be the trapeze artist," she winked.

"Ooo! I want to be the person who trains the lions!" Shouted Lizzie, joining in on the fun.

"That is animal cruelty!" Retorted Casey. Soon the two were bickering over whether or not using animals as entertainment was cruelty. Nora smiled; happy that thing were back to normal.

--

Derek was laid back in his chair when his dad came into the living room. Edwin was spiraled out on the couch and never looked up. He was exhausted. The first night staying up with his dad and the second with Lizzie had worn him out. Plus, he had a feeling George was about to get sentimental with them- something that Derek was completely against, so naturally, Edwin hated it too.

"What are you watching?" George sat down in another chair. Derek grunted something, but Edwin really didn't know what they were watching either, so he didn't answer. It was just something he and Derek did together- watch useless junk on television. "I was just going to say-"

"Don't," replied Derek, his eyes never leaving the television.

"Ok." George leaned back, glad for this special moment with his sons.

--

George lay back on his bed with a sigh. Two nights on the couch had murdered his back. He had no idea how Derek did it. That kid was always falling asleep on the couch watching television. Nora was tucking Marti into bed tonight. The little girl had insisted on her step-mother reading her a bedtime story. So now he was waiting for her to return. Ten minutes later the bedroom door opened and Nora walked in.

"Cinderella again," she smiled. Any princess story was Marti's favorite right now. "We played circus today."

"Really?" She nodded, walking into the bathroom.

"Your daughter makes quite the clown," came her tranquil voice. George stayed in the bed.

"I thought she was scared of clowns?"

"Not any more. Now that she became the clown, it isn't so scary anymore. She faced her fears." Nora came back to the bedroom in her night clothes.

"Just like you did," he added, pulling back the covers for her.

"Hmmm?" Nora crawled into bed, snuggling up close to her husband.

"Well, I thought you were going to leave me. Not even give me the chance to explain. Actually, I thought you were going to kick me out on the street and never speak to me again. But you didn't- you got the courage to listen to me, no matter that it could hurt you," whispered George. Nora laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes, not replying at first.

"I just couldn't think of my life without you…"

"I know."

"No you don't. You've never had anyone walk out on you. You left Abby- Dennis left me. It's hard to see someone you love leave and never look back. I just panicked." George pulled her head up towards him, kissing her gently. There was more passion to the second kiss they shared next. Finally, George pulled away, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I love you."

"Say it again." George looked at her in confusion; however it didn't do him any good. Her eyes were closed, her head laid back against his shoulder.

"I love you?"

"Yeah. That."

"I love you." Soon they were both giggling like teenagers, competing for who loved who more. He kissed her through her smile, falling in love with her all over again.

A/N: Thanks guys for sticking with me! I hoped you enjoyed it! That is the last chapter and probably the last story I'll do for LWD for a while. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I really love yall!!


End file.
